


Vaer'trouv

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Geralt is a bit of a slut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, What else is new
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: — Так, — сказал Геральт. — Когда ты собираешься снять эту проклятую повязку?— Может быть, в следующий раз.— В прошлый раз ты сказал то же самое. И в позапрошлый. Должно быть, неудобно в повязке во время секса. К тому же я уже видел то, что под ней.— Но это было до того, как....
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Kudos: 15





	Vaer'trouv

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vaerʼtrouv](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145445) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Так, — сказал Геральт. — Когда ты собираешься снять эту проклятую повязку?

— Может быть, в следующий раз.

— В прошлый раз ты сказал то же самое. И в позапрошлый. Должно быть, неудобно в повязке во время секса. К тому же я уже видел то, что под ней.

— Но это было до того, как…

— До чего?

— До того, как мы переспали.

Они лежали в постели ведьмака в Корво Бьянко, оба уже раздетые. Геральт наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Йорвета.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не имею ничего против шрамов, да? У меня тоже есть несколько, и некоторые из них много для меня значат.

— Это не одно и то же, Геральт. Aen Seidhe должны быть… — Йорвет резко сменил тему. — Оседлай меня, Gwynbleidd, — сказал он, потираясь своим уже твёрдым членом о не менее возбуждённый орган Геральта.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я сделал всю работу, — прорычал ведьмак.

— Верно, — ответил Йорвет с лёгкой улыбкой. — И я хочу посмотреть, как ты извиваешься на мне подобно распутной сучке!

Член Геральта дёрнулся.

— Эй. Чтоб ты знал — я не настолько доступный!

— Нет, Геральт, ты ещё доступнее, чем думаешь.

— А ты не должен быть со мной милым? — спросил Геральт со смешком

— О, но я и так мил.

Йорвет окунул два пальца в сладко пахнущую скользкую мазь, которую они держали рядом с кроватью, и осторожно проник в тело Геральта. Их последний раз был не так давно, поэтому пальцы эльфа не встретили особого сопротивления. Когда он достаточно растянул вход, Геральт встал на колени и пристроил свою задницу прямо над бёдрами эльфа.

Йорвет скользнул вверх и взял свой член так, чтобы ведьмак мог медленно опуститься на него. Геральт застонал от удовольствия — ощущать Йорвета внутри себя было невообразимо восхитительно.

Геральт начал раскачиваться взад-вперёд, медленно увеличивая темп, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы, что вызывало рваные, полные блаженства выдохи у эльфа.

— Ге… ральт, — нерешительно произнёс Йорвет. — Ты всё ещё хочешь… Увидеть меня?

— О Мелитэле, да! — Геральт наклонился вперёд.

Вместе они развязали сложный узел платка, обнажив изуродованную половину лица Йорвета — зловещий красный шрам и пустую глазницу. Волосы эльфа были влажными от пота, сальными от платка и спутанными, но Геральт нежно провёл рукой по тёмным прядкам.

— Должно быть, без этой чёртовой штуки намного удобнее, — повторил он тихо.

Казалось, Йорвет уже сожалел о своём решении. Делано небрежным жестом он как будто случайно попытался прикрыть лицо правой рукой.

Само собой, ему не удалось провести Геральта, который уже вновь принялся раскачиваться на нём.

— Ты, мой Aen Seidhe, хитришь, и ты знаешь, что это не сработает. Кроме того, твоя рука очень нужна… вот здесь. — Геральт взял эльфа за правую руку и направил её к своему паху.

Йорвет, раздражаясь, обхватил его член с такой силой, что это могло бы оказаться больно, не будь Геральт ведьмаком. Тот же лишь положил свою ладонь на руку Йорвета, заставляя его удерживать хватку и побуждая ускорить темп.

— М-м-м, идеально.

Тем временем Геральт не отводил взгляда от лица Йорвета. Он был совсем не против шрамов. Его прекрасный эльф получил рану в битве. И что? Пустую глазницу нельзя было назвать красивой, но это тоже не вызывало у ведьмака отвращения. Однажды он едва спас свой собственный глаз: шрамы на его лице остались как памятный сувенир от какого-то мерзкого куролиска.

Йорвет поднял левую руку и, догадываясь, что Геральт пресечёт любую следующую попытку спрятать лицо, приласкал ведьмака по бедру, по очереди ущипнул за соски и затем погладил его по лицу. Геральт ускорился и перешёл с томного покачивания на куда более интенсивный темп, жёстко и быстро двигаясь на его члене.

С тех пор, как Йорвет получил свой уродливый шрам, он никогда ещё не был так близок с любовниками. Он никогда не давал им — ни мужчинам, ни женщинам — увидеть его лицо целиком. Теперь он чувствовал себя обнажённым и уязвимым, но в то же время любимым и принятым. И, когда ведьмак достиг наивысшей точки наслаждения, помогая Йорвету кончить вместе с собой, эльф почувствовал, как по его лицу побежали слёзы.

Геральт дождался, когда член Йорвета выскользнет из его тела, и рухнул на кровать. Он чувствовал себя — да и был — липким и уставшим, но, не теряя времени, прижался к эльфу, сразу обнаружив его мокрые скулы.

— Прости меня. Тебе не обязательно снимать платок в следующий раз, — сказал Геральт, неправильно истолковав причину слёз.

— Нет! — воскликнул Йорвет. — Ты был прав. Возможно, мне следовало сделать это намного раньше, но я рад, что это случилось, когда я был с тобой.

Эльф прижался к ведьмаку, решив, что беспорядок, который они устроили, подождёт до утра.

Геральт уже почти отключился, думая, что Йорвет заснул ещё раньше, когда его обострённый ведьмачий слух уловил три тихо произнесённых слова.

**Author's Note:**

> vaer'trouv означает «надеяться, доверять» на Старшей речи
> 
> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [little-ice](https://little-ice.diary.ru/)


End file.
